Disaster stikes
by marine-machine
Summary: Gibbs is out thinking about the team and their current case when disaster strikes! What is it? And will life ever be the same for the team! Ch2 IS UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Disaster Strikes**

AN: Not sure where I'm going with this fic, or if i should continue it...it just kinda popped into my head...tell me what you think

* * *

Gibbs straightened up his collar and adjusted the coat he wore, drawing his shoulders up to his neck. The cold winter night's air felt chilled against his skin, but somehow seemed refreshing.

As he walked down the street, he thought over his team's current case. A young sailor, just out of college had been killed. The only piece of evidence that had been left was now missing. The team had reconstructed the sailor's life, looking through the young man's phone and financial records, and talking with the people who knew him the best. But nobody had had any disagreements with the sailor, everybody got along with him.

Gibbs stopped and leaned against the side of the overpass, watching the early morning traffic pass by underneath him. Taking a deep breath, Gibbs rubbed his hands together and looked into the distance.

Gibbs scrubbed at his face, before looking at his watch. It was just past two o'clock. He'd left the office slightly before one thirty, telling Tony he was getting coffee. Gibbs smiled to himself, Tony still did a lot of his work at night time, but not as much as he used to. He'd noticed Tony now spent more time at home since Kate had told him that he was turning into Gibbs, and of course Ducky had departed some friendly advice as well.

McGee was also coming into his own, having more confidence in his ability and his place on the team. He enjoyed the team's bantering more and took more part in it. Abby had probably had some part in that, giving him a heart to heart about how he was a valued member of the team.

Sighing, Gibbs stood up and drew his coat around himself again, thinking that he should get back to the office. As he got to the bottom of the bridge, he put his hands in his pockets and walked along the side of the road.

As he got to a T-section, he decided to turn left and go back past the coffee shop before heading back to the office. He's even be nice and bring back one for Tony, then tell the younger agent to go home. Smiling to himself at his plan, he crossed another road, watching the little green man telling him that it was safe to cross.

Clearing his throat, he tucked his head into his collar to reduce the wind. Suddenly, he heard the sound of tires screeching way too close for comfort. As he looked up and in the direction of the sound, he was blinded by headlights and he knew there was no way the driver would stop in time.

As he tried to leap out of the way of the car, he was knocked sideways, and then he was flying. He felt himself hit something else before darkness claimed him.

* * *

Hope you liked it! Please review! Tell me what you think! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disaster Strikes**

AN: Thankyou for all the reviews! I really appreciate them!

Also, a huge thankyou to Kate for her help and support!

Again, sorry about the very very very huge delay. I got all caught up with uni and moving house (excuses, excuses...).. anyway, it's holidays now so I'll try to be good and update regularly (fingers crossed) because I really want to get this fic done - I've got heaps of ideas for new fics, but I don't wanna start them yet, otherwise I'll have too many on the go at once and I'll lose track.

Hope you like it: D And hopefully my writing isn't any different from the last time I posted

* * *

Tony yawned and stretched, glancing at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning and Gibbs wasn't back yet. Gibbs'd left almost two hours ago to get coffee.

Tony frowned, debating whether or not to call his boss. No doubt Gibbs'd arrive just as his phone would start ringing, or he'd figured out the case and was waiting for Tony somewhere. Or maybe he'd just gone home…

Looking over at Gibbs's desk, Tony decided that Gibbs hadn't gone home, his gear was still here.

"And he'll growl at me if I call him," Tony muttered as he tried to focus on the words on his screen, "But maybe something happened…"

Tony growled at himself before picking up his phone and punching in Gibbs's cell number, hoping that the man had taken the damn thing with him – and kinda hoping he didn't.

As Tony listened to the dial tone, he expected Gibbs's desk to start ringing, or the elevator to ding…whichever came first. Eventually the phone began ringing and Tony held his breath, still half debating whether or not he should have rung. But the phone kept ringing.

Tony's frown deepened and he soon became worried, Gibbs never took long to answer his phone – unless he was working on his boat. Eventually the phone rung out, leaving Tony hanging on the other end, wondering why Gibbs wasn't answering and where the hell the man was.

* * *

Andy stumbled over the over-pass, trying to keep upright. He'd been waiting for tonight for ages, well five days anyway. His team had won the championship for soccer and they'd all gone out for drinks. It'd been a great night.

But Andy had to think about how he was going to work tomorrow – today. He started in six hours and he could barely stand up, let alone try to sell customers the latest gizmo gadget thingo for their car.

Giggling to himself about how he was going to tell the manager how much he didn't like him and to stick it, Andy crossed the road. As he reached the pavement on the other side, he heard a cell phone ring.

Patting down his pockets, Andy withdrew his cell and looked at the blank screen, before realizing his cell wasn't ringing. Frowning to himself, Andy concentrated on walking as he tried to put his cell back.

As he put his cell in his pocket, he tripped over something and landed hard on the pavement.

"Ow," Andy said, not really noting much pain, probably from the alcohol

Rolling to his side, Andy grimaced and turned to see what he'd fallen over.

"Oh, sorry dude, I didn't see you there," Andy apologized as he saw a figure crumpled on the ground

When the person didn't say anything, Andy moved closer, "Hey, I said I'm sorry for…oh it was your cell ringing," Andy chuckled, "I thought it was mine,"

"Yo, hey dude," Andy called when he didn't get an answer, shaking the person's shoulder

When the person rolled over, Andy noticed he had blood all over his face.

"Oh shit!" Andy exclaimed, quickly standing up and rubbing his face, "Shit! What the – !"

Andy quickly got his cell out and dialed for an ambulance, then knelt against the man on the ground as he spoke to the ambulance people, "Yeah, he has a pulse and he's breathing, but it's kinda fragmented… ah, his name…".

Andy dug through the man's pockets until he found a wallet, quickly flicking through it, he found an ID, "His name is Leroy Jethro Gibbs,"

* * *

That's it for chapter 2! Hope you liked it! Please review! Don't really know where I'm going with this one, so just bear with me - oh, and offer suggestions too :) 


End file.
